how could you?
by musiclover1995
Summary: troy and gabriella are dating everything going great except 1 blonde isnt to happy how far will she go to get what she wants? READ AND REVIEW 3rd genre drama
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this my first high school musical fic so please be nice

CHAPTER 1

AT GABRIELLAS HOUSE IN HER ROOM

FRIDAY MOURNING

Gabreilla was waiting for her boyfriend of 2 years troy Bolton to pick her and go to school. Gabriella still didn't believe that troy..troy Bolton the caption of the basketball team one of the best singers and actors not to mention hot(gabriella has seen him shirtless watching him play basketball) was in love with her compared to troy gabriella was plain and nothing special but troy thought otherwise to troy gabriella was the most precious thing on earth he wouldn't let any boy so much as check her out the last guy that did that got a broken arm and a black eye.

Gabriellas train of thought was cut short by the honk of troys truck.

She quickly got her bag and ran out to the car.

"hey baby" said troy and leaned over and kissed her sweetly.

"hey wildcat" said gabriella blushing a bit though troy noticed though all he did was smile at her.

"you still up for this weekend" asked troy as he started driving towards the school.

"of course" said gabriella sweetly.

Troy reserved a room at lava springs for the weekend there wasn't any special reason he just loved making her happy and of course their parents knew that troy and gabriella were having a sex life but asked that they would be safe so they were ok with the small trip this weekend.

They arrived at the school and went to the lockers though instead of getting books they were making out heavily.

Just then chad came up and just broke them apart.

"CHAD" yelled troy annoyed.

"what jesus troy cant keep you hands off her can ya" said chad wiggling his eyebrows.

"can ya blame i mean look at her shes stunning" said troy wrapping his arms around her while gabriella blushed and rested her head on troys shoulder.

Troy saw her blush and smiled.

"yo troy you wanna shoot some hoops at the park tomorrow" asked chad.

"cant man i busy" said troy.

"oh with gabriella i see what have you planned now troyise" said chad in a girly voice.

Just then sharpay kelsi zeke and taylor came up.

"chad don't be so nosy" said taylor.

"what i just asked a question hes blowing me off for his girlfriend again" complained.

"chad i told you about this weekend for the past month you know ill be gone with my baby" said troy.

"you did?" asked chad.

"wildcat you might as well tell him again" said gabriella.

"sigh ok im taking gabriella to lava springs for the weekend to spend some time with her" said troy kissing gabriellas hair gently.

"omg troy how the hell could you afford it" gasped sharpay.

"i saved up to treat my baby" troy said looking at gabriella smiling.

Troy and gabriella were lost in there own little world so they didn't notice sharpays eyes of anger glaring at gabriella the others weren't to bothered since they stared talking amongst themselves.

Oh great hey gabriella what do we have now

Asked kelsi.

"eh homeroom" said gabriella

Everyone groaned.

is gonna be the death of me said chad complaining.

Ms darbus was pretty much complaing about cell phones so no one was paying attention.

Gabriella received a note from troy

Hey baby cant wait for this weekend...i think chad was right about ms darbus being the death of him its no wonder im only surviving by thinking of you. I know i say this alot but i love so much it hurts i cant describe in words how i feel.

Gabriella was touched she wrote back

I feel the same way about you...cant wait for the weekend

Love your baby xxxxxxxxxx

Sharpay saw passing notes and was furious she believed that gabriella was a bitch and that troy should be with her so she got an idea to get rid of gabriella forever...

Ok thats please tell me your ideas and review if i get 4 ill update sooner"!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so look heres the next chapter look gabby and troy aren't breaking up something different is going to happen.

CHAPTER 2

LAST TIME...

Oh great hey gabriella what do we have now

Asked kelsi.

"eh homeroom" said gabriella

Everyone groaned.

ms darbus is gonna be the death of me said chad complaining.

Ms darbus was pretty much complaing about cell phones so no one was paying attention.

Gabriella received a note from troy

Hey baby cant wait for this weekend...i think chad was right about ms darbus being the death of him its no wonder im only surviving by thinking of you. I know i say this alot but i love so much it hurts i cant describe in words how i feel.

Gabriella was touched she wrote back

I feel the same way about you...cant wait for the weekend

Love your baby xxxxxxxxxx

Sharpay saw passing notes and was furious she believed that gabriella was a bitch and that troy should be with her so she got an idea to get rid of gabriella forever...

AT LUNCH

"ryan ryan i have the perfect plan to get rid of gabriella" said sharpay.

"sharpay look you aren't gonna break them apart they always get back together" said ryan already bored.

"this time they wont" said sharpay grinning eviley .

(cant spell 2 save my life so bear with me)

"ok then what is it" said ryan wanting to get this over with.

Sharpay told him her whole plan down to the last detail.

"YOUR SICK THATS THE MOST DISGUSTING PLAN EVER YOU COULD GO TO PRISIN FOR IT! I WANT NO PART IN IT" yelled ryan.

"fine ill do it myself" snarled sharpay and walked off.

This plan isn't sick no one really cares about gabriella troys using her and shes stubborn so might as well get rid of her since troys just just waiting for the right time but its taking too long thought sharpay.

IN SCIENCE CLASS

"hey gabby" said sharpay.

"hey sharpay" said gabriella.

"sooo what made troy want to take to lava springs for the weekend sharpay thought he choose lava springs so he could check her out in a bikini.

"well it was nothing i said he said that he wated to surprise me and spend some time together.

"uh huh" said sharpay still not convinced.

"ms evans please take your seat" said the teacher.

The whole class sharpay was thinking of how troy and her life would be after her plan despite what ryan said she was going ahead. Ryan thought she wouldnt go through with it since it was so low...to try and kill someone...

DUN DUN DUN k so thats whats sharpay is doing so any ideas tell me review and sorry if it was too short i have an icarly oneshot in my head im gonna write that sooo xx


End file.
